


Behind Amber Eyes (After the First Date)

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Malec in Love, Romance, Set After Malec's First Date, Show!Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WrittenBeforeEpisode6, malec first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: The fic is set right after Malec's first date. Alec follows Magnus to his loft, where they talk more, and before thinking about it too much, Alec asks Magnus something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus pushed Alec against the wall kissing him passionately while the Nephilim gripped his hair pulling him closer, moaning under his breath for more.  
> *Record scratch*  
> "You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation."  
> ~o~
> 
> (That kiss doesn't actually happen IN the fic, don't kill me. But surely it does after it.~ *wink, wink*)

They had returned home after their date, all smiles and giddiness and Alec felt happier than he ever had before in his life. He had liked Magnus since the first moment he laid his eyes on him, but hadn't dared hope it could work between them. The Warlock seemed too much for him. Too beautiful, too powerful, too perfect. Too far away…

But every time they talked and Magnus let down the walls he kept around everyone else and smiled at him, that beautiful, hopeful smile that made his gorgeous brown eyes shine, Alec thought, that maybe, he wasn't so unreachable after all.

Until that day when Magnus finally took him on a date, and **_really_** proved he wasn't something distant. At least not for him.

They played pool and Magnus didn't offer him a cocktail this time, remembering how Alec hadn't liked it much the last time, showing him he'd been paying attention. When he felt insecure about all those people that had been in the Warlock's life before; all those people who were bound to be more experienced than him, Magnus had said, "Right now I'm **here**. With **you**." And he had proved it. And those simple words made him not only feel calmer, but also, so, so blissful. Knowing with certainty that he wasn't alone anymore.

**~o~**

Now they were at Magnus' home, and Alec was extremely happy and maybe just a little bit drunk. Magnus made him feel safe, made him feel as if he could be his real self, knowing the Warlock would never judge him.

"Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

That was another thing. No one had ever called him anything else but his name. And he had never wanted anyone to do so, before. Until Magnus did, and he felt his heart grow warm at the fondness in his voice when he said it. That man truly had the power to make anything look and sound good.

So Alec was a little tipsy and maybe his filter wasn't working too well, maybe he didn't think much of it, didn't know any better, because after all, Shadowhunters never taught their children anything personal about Downworlders since they didn't care about their feelings or their personal lives, and Alec couldn't possibly **_know_** about the impact his simple request would have on Magnus. Thus, he just blurted it out.

"Can I see your eyes?"

He regretted the question immediately. Magnus' cheerful smile disappeared as soon as he heard his words, and his face became sober. "I guess…" He said sounding dejected, cruel memories of Shadowhunters' past acts resurfacing. "If that's what you want…"

"No! Wait!" Alec exclaimed, hating the pained look on his face. "You don't have to, if you don't want to! I didn't mean… I was just-"

"It's okay." Magnus lied cutting him off. "Better now than later I guess…" _'Better to lose him now that it's early, than later when we will be even closer.'_ He thought and sighing, closed his eyes. _'What was I thinking? He's a Shadowhunter after all… Why did I bother hoping it could work in the first place?'_

"Magnus?" Alec's hesitant voice reached his ears. "I'm sorry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you-"

Ignoring his words and dropping the glamour, Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him, and Alec's words died in his throat as the Nephilim gaped at him awestruck, his own eyes wide.

"I knew this would happen…" The Warlock muttered turning away so Alec could no longer see his golden cat eyes. "After all… I am…"

Alec put a finger over his lips, silencing him, and Magnus looked up at him surprised by the gentle touch.

The Nephilim dropped his hand, and Magnus could only stare at him, frozen in place, unsure and afraid, as the boy leaned closer and into his personal space, looking into his eyes. He thought Alec was just studying them maybe to use the details in some Shadowhunter research, and soon he'd pull back and tell him how ugly they were. Tell him that he didn't want to be tainted by a demon like him, that-

His grim thoughts were cut off suddenly and his mind went blank for a moment, as he felt Alec's lips on his'. A small surprised gasp left his mouth but he surrendered right after, closing his eyes and kissing him back, not understanding why Alec was kissing him, but at the moment, not caring. If that was the last time he could kiss him, he'd make sure to make the best of it.

He raised his hand, wishing to hold him, but even though Alec had initiated the kiss, fear of rejection held him back once more.

**~o~**

After a while, Alec pulled back to look at him again and noticed his hand, close, but still hesitating to touch him. His hazel eyes softened, the determined look giving way to a gentle, loving one, as he understood exactly what the Warlock was thinking, and he took Magnus' hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, stunning him.

"Beautiful." The Nephilim finally finished Magnus' last sentence for him, looking into his cat eyes once more. "They are beautiful. **_You_** are beautiful." He said with fervour, moving closer again. "Every little thing on you… Is beautiful."

Again, Magnus could only stare. "What?" He muttered.

Still holding his hand, Alec placed another kiss on it. "I said you're beautiful. I was certain you knew that already." He added, referring to Magnus' usual confidence.

"I… But… You…" For the first time in centuries, Magnus was at a loss for words. Alec just looked at him fondly, waiting, founding this side of him totally endearing. He would have laughed at seeing the High Warlock so fazed, but he saw there was still some fear in his beautiful eyes and sobered up. "I thought you'd be disgusted." Magnus finally said, and it was obvious he still did. " ** _Why_** aren't you?"

"Magnus…" Alec said reaching to touch his face softly and the Warlock leaned to his touch before he knew he was doing it, relishing in the way Alec called his name. All those centuries, and no one had ever spoken his name the way this boy did. "I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I thought you knew me better than that." He whispered cradling his face with both hands and leaning close, to rest his forehead against his'. "How could I ever be disgusted by you? How could you even **_think_** of that?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

Alec grit his teeth. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault sweetheart." Magnus said smiling a little, feeling better already. It still baffled him how that Nephilim could nervously stumble upon his words one day and tell him exactly what he needed to hear the other.

"It's probably my people's fault though. Right?" 

"Still not yours." Magnus smiled more now, his heart feeling warm. He reached out to rest a hand over Alec's that was still on his cheek, no longer afraid he'd be rejected. "How could I blame **_you_** of all people Alexander?"

"You could… After all, I am the same as those who have mistreated you all your life…" He said looking away. He started pulling back, but Magnus held on to his hand tightly, and seeing he wanted him there, Alec relaxed again staying where he was.

"Of course I couldn't babe. You proved time and time again that you're nothing like them. You're an Angel. You're not even mad that I obliterated you on pool."

Both the endearments made him blush but he managed to keep his composure. "I'm no Angel. I shall have my revenge next time Warlock." He joked and Magnus laughed, his cat-eyes shining.

Alec stared smiling, their foreheads still pressed together, and in that moment he thought he really wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Magnus was surprised for merely a moment before practically purring happily and kissing him back.

"Don't laugh at me." Alec said afterwards, smiling against his lips, loving nothing more than seeing him smile. "I demand a rematch. And you're not allowed to use those gorgeous eyes of yours to distract me, now that you know I love them. Or that beautiful smile like you did last time."

"All is fair in love and war darling." Magnus smirked.

"And which one is this?"

"Both." Magnus said immediately, a Cheshire smile on his face.

Alec chuckled pleased, blushing, and looking at him, the Warlock thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

Unable to resist any longer, he wrapped his free hand around his waist pulling him even closer, and kissed him. The Nephilim's eyes widened for a moment and then closed as he kissed him back, surrendering himself to the kiss, tangling his own hand into his lover's silk raven hair.

"You kissed me…" Alec muttered dazed once they reluctantly pulled away from each other to breathe.

"I did." Magnus smiled softly. "Is it okay?"

Alec nodded. "It's just… You never have before. I'm the one who always…" He trailed off, looking away embarrassed.

"What are you trying to say Alexander?"

The Shadowhunter looked into his eyes, a determined glint reflected in his own. "Please do it again."

The Warlock's smile was radiant as he crooned. "I'd love nothing more." Before kissing him again. And again. And again.


End file.
